percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki:General Rules
General Rules #We have a zero-tolerance policy on flaming; it's one of the worst things you can do on here. Once you've done it, you can never have rollback, admin, or bureaucrat rights - if you already had any such rights, they will be taken away and you can never have them back. Before the admins even consider giving you rights, they will check your contributions, and if you've flamed before, it won't be pretty. The first time you flame someone, you get at least a 1-week ban. Do it more than once, and you could very well be looking at a permanent ban. If your flaming/cyberbullying offense was fairly minor and you didn't do it again, though, you may be eligible for rights in a year. Flamepuppeting (asking someone to flame another user for you) does count as flaming. #Likewise, no harassing or cyberbullying other users. #No trolling. #No spamming. #If you're banned, don't log out and beg an admin to unban you. Doing so will result in annoying the admin and getting your IP banned. #No sockpuppeting, which refers to either abusing multiple accounts (i.e., using them to vote for yourself multiple times) or creating a new account to evade a ban. #No plaigarism. #As Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a YA book, we do not allow foul language, pornography, or other adult themes. There shouldn't be anything in your story that a 10-year-old shouldn't read. #No posting pictures of yourself, your friends, or your family members. #No posting other personal information, like your real name (first names are ok, but don't post your last name), your address, what city you live in, what school you go to, etc. #No giving out your password. #No meatpuppeting (asking your friends to come on this site and support you; better definition at Wikipedia). #No sockpuppeting. #The ONLY reasons you may have multiple accounts are if you lost the password to your old one, you didn't like your old username, you have otherwise discontinued the use of your old one, or you want a back-up account (such as Milenalen and Rose20). In all those cases, you must declare it on your userpage, the way you have to declare hazardous items at the airport. You may not use this alternate account to vote or anything like that. #When another user keeps threatening to quit, don't pay too much attention to their threats. If they want to quit, you can't force them to stay. Either they don't know any better, or they're a drama queen looking for attention. #Do not ask the admins to ban someone for what they did on a completely unrelated site, because they can't control what people do there. If a Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki user is trolling MySpace, report them to a MySpace admin. If they were rude to you on Formspring, report them to a Formspring admin. If they posted something inappropriate on Orkut, that is Orkut's problem, not Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki's. And so on. If they're doing something like stalking someone via another site, though, that's different. Flaming #Flaming will get you banned from most websites, including this one. #Despite what some biased people may tell you, there honestly isn't that much difference between trolling and flaming. #Flaming is a form of emotional abuse. #In 2006, a teenage girl named Megan Meier committed suicide because she was flamed. Behind that unseen computer screen is a human being with feelings. How do you know you won't cause someone else to commit suicide, too? Do you really want to be another Lori Drew? #Flaming makes you look pathetic. It's a well-known fact that bullies act the way they do because they have low self-confidence. #People may act like they respect you, but nobody will actually like you. #Many people will hate you. #Flaming is not "expressing your opinion," "constructive criticism," or "CC." Definition of constructive criticism: "Criticism performed with a compassionate attitude towards the person qualified for criticism. A form of feedback where the reader offers suggestions on ways to improve the story - polite and helpful are the keywords here." Constructively criticizing an author is politely giving them advice on how to improve their writing. Flaming is, as mentioned above, emotional abuse and pretty much the same thing as trolling. #Sometimes, the victims of flamers can press charges against the flamers for harassment, blackmail, abuse, etc. Do you really want to go to prison? #English might not be the person's first language. #How do you know it's not a little kid that's trying their best? That's the thing about the internet - you never know if you're talking to a 35-year-old woman or a 9-year-old boy. It's not hard to lie about your age - the person who wrote this is a 13-year-old girl, and she once went on a chatroom site to see if she could fool people by claiming to be much older than she is, much younger than she is, or even the opposite gender. She had no trouble passing for a 17-year-old boy. So, just because someone claims to be a teen (or even an adult) doesn't mean they aren't actually a young child trying to get past the COPPA laws. Category:Policy